Care Bears: The Girl Who Couldn't Care!
by Wizbenorno
Summary: Join the Care Bears on their biggest adventure yet! When they find one person in the entire world who is too traumatized to care, they'll need all Care Bears on deck in this TV show Arc series! Relive the style of The Care Bears Family but in a anime style! This is the definitive experience for any long time fan of the show!
1. EP1:  A Baby with a Belly Badge!?

_**(The theme song begins to play. Be sure to sing along!)**_

 _"I wanna be a Care Bear, oh it'll be so great when I'm a Care Bear, I can hardly wait to be a Care Bear and do the things that Care Bears do. Oh I wanna be a Care Bear like you! (you do?) I'll be like Funshine and make the sunshine, I'll have a heart like Love-a-Lot, I'll feel like Wish Bear and always be there, we'll be the luckiest bears in Care-a-Lot! I wanna be a Care Bear, to and fill the world with love, to be a Care Bear is what I'm dreaming of, we'd make a great pair, we'd stick together through and through like glue. I don't wanna be a cook or a fireman, don't wanna play trombone in a marching band, i just wanna be a Care Bear like you! Just wanna be a Care Bear."_

 _ **(After the theme song above, we get a grand view of Care-a-Lot. The Care Bears were playing around as we see a ton of hearts and stars fly by. Grumpy Bear and Wingnut were constructing a new metallic box that was steam powered.)**_

 _"Almost done...can you hand me my monkey wrench?" Said Grumpy Bear_

 _ **(Wingnut agreed and zoomed to get the monkey wrench. Unfortunately he pixed up Playful Heart Monkey by mistake.)**_

 _"Whoa!" Yelled Playful Heart._

 _"Wingnut, that's not a monkey wrench!" Said Grumpy Bear._

 _"Well, I certainly am a monkey! Ooh ooh, ah ah!" Cheered Playful Heart._

 _"What are you doing here?" Asked Grumpy._

 _"I should be asking you the same thing! You've been working on that thing-a-ma-jiga for days now!" Said Playful Heart._

 _"Oh this thing? That's my power generator, in case we run out of sunshine and there's nothing to power our TV's and stuff." Said Grumpy as Wingnut used hand motions to help explain._

 _"Wow! What a bright idea! And speaking of bright, Bright Heart and the other Care Cousins are just about done catching those Care Hearts!" Said Playful Heart._

 _"Oh really, why aren't you with them?" Asked Grumpy._

 _"Tenderheart Bear specifically choose Brave Heart, Bright Heart, Cozy Heart, and Lotsa Heart for the job. He says most of us haven't matured enough on our own to even try to help." Said Playful Heart with sadness._

 _"Oh, right...what is it Wingnut?" Said Grumpy as Wingnut was tugging on his fur, and pointing to the sky._

 _ **(The Cloud Clipper arrived with the 4 Care Cousins in tow. The Care Hearts entered the Care-O-Meter and raised it back up to maximum. The other Care Bears and Care Cousins arrived to check on them, with the exception of Gramps Bear and Tugs and Hugs.)**_

 _"Good job Care Bear Cousins!" Said Tenderheart Bear._

 _"The Care-O-Meter is full again!" Said Noble Heart Horse._

 _"Thanks again for helping us catch those runaway Care Hearts." Said Cheer Bear._

 _"Aw shucks it was nothing!" Said Brave Heart Lion._

 _"And thanks for going on that mission for us Birthday Bear, Champ Bear, Secret Bear." Thanked Tenderheart_

 _"Don't worry, it's what we do!" Said Champ Bear._

 _"Wow, the life of a Care Bear cousin sounds amazing!" Said Oppsy Bear_

 _"I know right? I even experienced first hand at what they do, they grab those Care Hearts with a net and then they take them to the Care-O-Meter!" Said Wonder Heart Bear._

 _"Wow. I'm so jealous right now! Can I come with you on your next journey through the clouds?" Said Oppsy with excitement._

 _"Maybe later, all of that Care Heart catching has made us hungry. And that's the truth!" Said Lotsa Heart Elephant._

 _"We need our rest now, but I promise you we'll take you on the next one." Said Cozy Heart Penguin._

 _"You really mean it?" Said Oppsy_

 _"Absolutely! It's about time you saw what we Care Bear Cousins do for fun! How about you come with us to the Forest of Feelings with us?" Said Bright Heart Raccoon._

 _"Wow! Really!?" Said Oppsy who drew a smiley face._

 _"We've love to come! We never actually seened the Forest of Feelings before..." Said Wonder Heart._

 _"Well here's your chance to take a tour. Come on you guys let's go!" Said Brave Heart as they ran into the Cloud Clipper._

 _"Whoa! Oppsy!" Said Oppsy as he tripped trying to enter the boat._

 _"See you later Oppsy! Don't stay away too long!" Said Cheer Bear._

 _"I won't! Come on Wingnut!" Said Oppsy waving goodbye._

 _"Huh? Hey! We're not finished building yet!" Said Grumpy as Wingnut flew off with the cousins._

 _"Hold up, did you remember to sleep while you were building your generator?" Asked Funshine Bear._

 _"Um, yes! (Yawns) Uh...no!" Said Grumpy._

 _"What you need Grumpy is a good rest." Said Cheer Bear_

 _"B-but I'm not tired..." Said Grumpy who's getting sleepy._

 _"Everyone needs a nap, too much work is a bad thing, even I know that." Said Bed Time Bear who rubbed his tummy and called out..._

 _ **"Bed Time!"**_

 _ **(Grumpy Bear then felt sleepy as the Bed Time symbol swirled around him and putted the bear to bed.)**_

 _"Okay, thanks Bed Time Bear. Now while he goes to sleep, we'd better check the Care-O-Meter to see if anything's changed." Said True Heart Bear._

 _ **(The Care Bears looked at the Care-O-Meter seeing that it's still full.)**_

 _"Nope. Nothing changed so far." Said Love-a-Lot Bear_

 _"That's means there's no other problems today." Said Share Bear._

 _"Oh I wish we could find a way to help people without the Care-O-Meter going down." Said Wish Bear._

 _"Oi! Is the Care-O-Meter going down now?" Said Good Luck Bear with a Irish tone._

 _"Um, no?" Said Wish Bear._

 _"Well then, today's our lucky day! Look, those two people are robbing that baby store." Said Good Luck._

 _"Really?" Said Wish Bear._

 _"But that's impossible, there's no way the Care-O-Meter couldn't go down during one of those." Said Love-a-Lot._

 _"Well, impossible or not that's what happened. We need to investigate this strange occurrence at once." Said True Heart._

 _"Right, Cheer Bear, Funshine Bear, Love-a-Lot Bear, Share Bear, Wish Bear, Good Luck Bear, Friend Bear, we need your help. To the Cloud Cars!" Said Tenderheart._

 _ **(The Care Bears jumped into their vehicles and took to the skies as they headed towards Earth. Meanwhile the couple robbing the baby store was using X-ray goggles to see inside the store.)**_

 _"There! They have it." Said the woman._

 _"Excellent...if we get that teddy bear, it can replace the one she had before all of this...We're going in!" Said the man._

 _"Roger that." Said the woman._

 _ **(Suddenly two strange cloud vehicles flew from the sky and landed next to the couple. Out came a group of bears with strange tummy symbols.)**_

 _"Hello Daniel, pleasure to meet you Rena." Said Funshine as Daniel rubbed his eyes._

 _"How do you know our names?" Said Rena._

 _"It's something we always know, you see we're Care Bears and we're here to help you." Said Friend Bear._

 _"Huh? Care Bears?" Did you hear that honey? They want to help us... Oh no..." Rena looked at her husband completely afraid of the Care Bears._

 _"Oh my God, we're going mad! These bears look exactly like that green one..." Said Daniel with his hands on his head._

 _"Pardon me, but we've haven't met before." Said Good Luck._

 _"I think he means a different green one..." Said Love-a-Lot._

 _"Oppsy?" Wondered Share Bear._

 _"Never mind that, what are you two doing?" Said Tenderheart._

 _"Can you little toys keep a secret?" Asked Rena._

 _"Why sure, any secret of yours is a secret to us." Said Friend Bear._

 _"Well, we're trying to rob this store so our baby can be happy." Said Rena before being grabbed by Daniel._

 _"ARE YOU TRYING TO GET US TURNED IN!? WHAT IF THEY'RE WORKING WITH THE POLICE!? WE NEED THIS STUFF NOW, LET'S GO ALREADY!!!" Yelled Daniel shaking her back and forth._

 _"O-okay...please..." Said Rena in surprise._

 _"Now wait just a minute, I can clearly see the problem here. It's not that you two don't care about the consequences, but the fact that you two are caring too much for your baby." Said Tenderheart._

 _"That can happen?" Wondered Cheer Bear._

 _"SHUT UP!! WHAT MAKES YOU THINK THAT YOU GUYS KNOW EVERYTHING!?!?" Screamed Daniel as he grabbed Tenderheart._

 _"Tenderheart!!" The Care Bears yelled._

 _"Ugh, let go... We're only trying to help you..." Said Tenderheart._

 _"If you wanted to help us, you can help us steal from that store..." Said Daniel._

 _"I-I'm sorry, but I can't...stealing isn't fair!" Said Tenderheart._

 _"Then don't get involved...STAY OUT OF OUR WAY!!!" Yelled Daniel._

 _"Honey please! (Sigh) Do you want to know the truth? We're trying to get this stuff for her so that we'll have everything in the world to cheer her up. We don't have enough money to pay for the stuff we need and this is our last day in the city. We can't afford any more mistakes, we have to do this for her!" Explained Rena._

 _"I truly feel sorry for you two, but you do realize that stealing is wrong right?" Said Share Bear._

 _"I know it's wrong! But what choice do we have? It's either the city, or the wooden cabin by the lake. And we really don't like the woods, it's dark and terrifying!" Rena explained._

 _"There's nothing to fear Rena, you may look miserable but I appreciate your doing all of this for your child. It really shows how much you care for her." Said Love-a-Lot._

 _"But stealing is not the way to go. Just be thankful for what you already have and you'll have a good life." Said Tenderheart._

 _"And don't worry about the dark, the sun will always be there to steer you to a better future!" Said Funshine._

 _"(Sigh)You guys are right, what were we thinking? Okay...let's move out honey." Said Rena before Daniel screamed in agony._

 _"YOU'RE GIVING UP!? NOW!? OUR CHILD NEEDS THIS STUFF!!! IF YOU'RE NOT GOING TO HELP THEN STAY OUT OF MY WAY!!!" Yelled Daniel._

 _"Daniel, stop! They're telling the truth, let's not get involved in anything else dangerous!" Said Rena grabbing Daniel's arm._

 _"LET GO OF ME!! I CAN'T STAND MY BABY'S CRIES ANYMORE!!! WE NEED EVERYTHING WE CAN GET OUR HANDS ON TO CHEER HER UP!!! DON'T TRY TO STOP ME!!" Yelled Daniel as he pushed Rena away from him._

 _"Now wait just one second Daniel! I really wished we didn't have to resort to this but it looks like we have no choice. Care Bears, prepare to stare!" Said Tenderheart._

 _"What...? I'm not in the mood for staring contests..." Said Daniel._

 _ **"Care Bears Countdown! 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, Stare!"**_

 _ **(They aimed at Daniel as he was screaming in terror as beams of light hit him.)**_

 _"Whoa, calm down mate. The Care Bear Stare is normally harmless against mortals like yourself." Said Good Luck Bear._

 _ **(After the Care Bear Stare, Daniel began to weep, and they were not tears of joy...)**_

 _"Why...What is wrong with my stupid head!?" Said Daniel in denial._

 _"What the..?" Said Tenderheart._

 _"Our child needed us more than anything... I cared so deeply for the baby, I forgot how much time I wasted trying to make her happy. HOW CAN I BE SO STUPID!?" Said Daniel who broke down in tears with the Care Bears watching._

 _"Is he okay?" Said Love-a-Lot._

 _"He'll be fine, thank you for helping us Care Bears. We'll be okay from here on out, you'd best be going home to your little caves." Said Rena with tears in her eyes._

 _"Um, your welcome?" Said Wish Bear._

 _"See you soon!" Said Cheer Bear as they climbed in their Cloud Cars._

 _"Good luck with the children!" Said Good Luck Bear._

 _"And have a great day!" Said Funshine as they waved goodbye._

 _ **(The Care Bears were wondering what was going on during the trip home.)**_

 _"Well this certainly was a weird adventure..." Said Cheer Bear._

 _"Yeah, instead of making people happy like we usually do, we've made them break down all of a sudden." Said Share Bear._

 _"I sure hope they're doing okay without us..." Said Wish Bear._

 _"Well, we did our part. Now it's up to them to make the right choice..." Said Tenderheart._

 _"(Gasp!) Over there Care Bears! We've got ourselves a stray!" Said Good Luck Bear._

 _"Huh? It's a little baby, let's take a closer look..." Said Tenderheart._

 _ **(That's exactly what they did, they zoomed towards the newborn baby wrapped in a blanket and realized it was alone.)**_

 _"Who would do such a thing to such a innocent baby?" Said Share Bear._

 _"I don't know, but we've gotta find it's parents." Said Friend Bear._

 _"Hello? Anyone? Oh I wish we could find out more about this child." Said Wish Bear._

 _"Um...guys? You'll never believe what's up with this baby..." Said Cheer Bear._

(The rest of the Care Bears took a closer look at the baby's tummy. It has polkadots all over it's stomach, but it's arranged in a pattern similar to a Belly Badge.)

 _"That's impossible..." Said Tenderheart._

 _ **(The baby giggled as the Care Bears looked at it suspiciously.)**_

 _"Wow... that baby has a Belly Badge!" Said Funshine._

 _"But how? Humans aren't supposed to have Belly Badges." Pointed out Share Bear._

 _"I don't know, but we have to bring it back to Care-a-Lot to find more about this strange occurrence!" Said Good Luck._

 _"Right! We'll find this kid's parents later. For now, this kid is one of us now, whether we like it or not." Said Tenderheart._

 _ **(The Care Bears went back to Care-a-Lot with the baby in tow. Later, every Care Bear, besides Oppsy and Wonderheart, was gathered at a table with True Heart Bear calling a meeting to order.)**_

 _"The caring meeting will now come to order!" Said True Heart._

 _"Hey, aren't those 3 other Care Bears supposed to be here?" Said Champ Bear._

 _"You mean Messy, Too Loud, and Me Bears? They would probably miss it." Said Grumpy Bear._

 _"I keep telling you Grumpy, we've changed their names long ago. I've also changed some of their powers to show that they've changed." Said Tenderheart._

 _ **(Just as he said it we see a grey Care Bear who had the sniffles. His icon has been changed to better reflect his change of heart. It has a feather duster with a heart on the edge of the stick.)**_

 _"*Sniff sniff* Sorry I'm late, I had to help clean up the mess Grumpy Bear made earlier." Said the once Messy Bear._

 _"Nice to see you again Clean Bear." Said Tenderheart._

 _ **(Alongside him came a orange bear with a megaphone symbol and a pick bear with a pink jeweled heart.)**_

 _"Hello my subjects, Me- I mean Royal Bear is in the house and ready to help." Said the queen of flare._

 _"AND MY NAME IS NOW NOISY BEAR!!! PLEASURE SEEING YOU ALL HERE!!!!" Said the bear that was still loud as ever._

 _"Just sit down, the meeting's about to start." Said Grumpy as the 3 of them sat down._

 _"Thanks for coming Care Bears, we have something important to discuss. Tenderheart, if you please." Said True Heart._

 _"Thank you, we have a big dilemma on our hands. We have a baby with one of our Belly Badges, and we don't know how the baby got it, but one thing's for sure we have 2 choices: We try to find this kid's parents, or train it under the ways of the Care Bears until it's ready to fend for itself." Explained Tenderheart._

 _"Sounds difficult to find parents with a belly badge like that. But if we take care of it here, then the parents will be worried..." Said Champ Bear._

 _"This sounds troubling, but we can't just return the baby without proper training first." Said Royal Bear._

 _"Good job thinking of others Royal Bear, she's right, if we take it home before teaching it how to use it's belly badge, chaos might errupt near it's home and it'll make it a easy target for the forces of evil." Said Tenderheart._

 _"Actually, it's a girl. I've checked her out and she's a little girl." Said Gramps._

 _"THAT SOUNDS PRETTY FANTASTIC!!! WE'RE ACTUALLY GOING TO RAISE A HUMAN HYBRID!!" Yelled Noisy Bear._

 _ **(Just then the baby woke up and smiled at Tenderheart and Gramps Bear.)**_

 _"Wow. This kid must really like us." Said Gramps Bear._

 _"Grumpy, do you still have that steam-powered box you were making?" Said Tenderheart._

 _"Um, yeah, why?" Replied Grumpy._

 _"I need you to modify that box into something that'll teach the baby how to use her powers." Said Tenderheart._

 _"Let me help you. I know plenty of ideas on how to care like we do!" Said Cheer Bear_

 _"Okay, fine. It wouldn't hurt to take 5 more hours to make something that works. Let's go Cheer Bear, just hand me the tools when I need them and we'll be fine." Said Grumpy Bear._

 _"I'll help clean up the oil you spill." Said Clean Bear._

 _"Way to pitch in you guys, in the meantime however I want Tenderheart and Gramps Bear to help take care of the baby and tend to her as if she was your child." Said True Heart._

 _"Alright." Said Tenderheart as the baby giggled positively._

 _"Just wait until Hugs and Tugs get a load of you little guy." Said Gramps Bear._

 _"I'm sure they'll like her very much." Tenderheart said as they walked towards Gramps Bear's house._

 _ **(Meanwhile that same man who tried to rob the store earlier was walking down the street with his hands on his head realizing that he has to care about his baby more than ever.)**_

 _"I can't just go back now...I'll love her no matter what...but what if I'm too weak to care... that's it...I'll find a magic book...it sounds absurd but what other choice do we have...?" Daniel mumbled to himself._

 _ **(He eventually stumbled upon a library where he could easily find one of those "magic books". Inside, there was a old lady running the place to this day, she saw the man enter looking depressed.)**_

 _"Oh, pardon me can I do anything to help you? My name is Wilma, welcome to my library." Said the lady._

 _"I...I want to care..." Said Daniel._

 _"You seem like you're in low spirits already, prehaps I could interest you in a story about these magical creatures known as Care Bears." Said Wilma._

 _"BUT THAT'S NOT ENOUGH, I WANT TO CARE ABOUT HER MORE!!!" Outbursed Daniel._

 _"Well, I certainly can't think of any other book that helps people care about anything. Maybe the Care Bears themselves can teach you." Said Wilma._

 _ **(Suddenly, a strange book in the deepest darkest corner of the library was glowing and it whispered Daniel's name. He stared at the tape that said "Do not open under any circumstances.")**_

 _"Say, can this book help me care?" Said Daniel._

 _"Huh? Oh goodness no, that book is cursed. That book was a generous donation by a little magician boy, but the only rule he gave us was not to open it no matter what." Said Wilma as she saw Daniel move towards it._

 _"So is it a magic book?" Said Daniel_

 _"Well, I guess so but the truth is-" Said Wilma before being cut off._

 _"PERFECT! I CAN USE THIS TO MAKE HER FINALLY RESPECT ME!!!" Said Daniel._

 _"No, please don't! You don't know what you're doing! The spirit might awaken and we'll all be in big trouble!!" Said Wilma._

 _"I do not care about the consequences, I don't care about you, or anything else for that matter. All I care about now IS MY DAUGHTER!!" Daniel screamed as he grabbed the book._

 _"No!!" Yelled Wilma._

 _ **(He opened the book, that no longer needed a key, and out came a yellow woman's face that started back at the unpure adult.)**_

 _"Greetings Daniel, you have freed me from my 60 years of slumber. For that I shall grant your every wish and desire." Said the face._

 _"Don't listen to her Daniel, she's only trying to make the world uncaring!" Warned Wilma._

 _"Really? Do you seriously think you're the one in control?" Said Daniel._

 _"Well, I...yes, you have freed me from this prison of a closed book, and now we shall make the entire world uncaring!" The spirit laughed._

 _"No." Said Daniel._

 _"What was that?"_

 _"NO!!! I CAN'T MAKE THE WORLD UNCARING I HAVEN'T EVEN CONFESSED MY TRUE FEELINGS FOR MY FAMILY YET!!!" Outbursted Daniel._

 _"But, my dear boy, you've got nothing to lose! If I help you, you wouldn't have to worry about weak minded emotions ever again! Don't you see? You'll need to avoid caring sometimes, it might even be unhealthy for you. But with me, you can do amazing feats of power that the world had never seened before. What do you say?" Said The Spirit_

 _"Please, don't listen to her..." Begged Wilma._

 _"Alright. I'll do it..." Said Daniel in desperation followed Wilma gasping._

 _"I knew you would make the right choice, soon the entire world will be ours!" Said The Spirit._

 _"Oh no...THE WORLD WILL CARE ABOUT EVERYONE!!!" Daniel yelled as he flipped through the book and confused The Spirit._

 _"What are you doing!? I thought you didn't care about anyone else!" The Spirit said confused and angry at the same time._

 _"Oh, I still don't, but I just thought about all the mean people who don't care about anyone else at all! My boss only cares about money, the store manager only cares about himself, and even my wife only cares about me! So that's why it would be unfair if the entire world felt the exact same way!" Daniel said with a smile on his face._

 _"What!? That's no excuse to use me like some tool, I don't even have that much power! I'm useless if you think that's what you want to accomplish!" The Spirit complained just before Daniel came across some pages sealed with a lock._

 _"Are these your forbidden spellls? You must've sealed them away thinking that a mere mortal couldn't use them." Said Daniel_

 _"What? I can assure you that this side of the book was specifically made for extraordinary spells that not even I can handle!" The Spirit said while sweating._

 _"Oh that'll be perfect, using these spells, I'll make the entire world care about each other and everyone will live together in peace and harmony!" Speculated the insane man._

 _"But, you can't use this section without a key! Without one, you're stuck with my average non-caring spells!" Said The Spirit._

 _"Oh, I'm not complaining. You still don't get that this entire came with a key that let's me open your forbidden spells at ypur own risk! See?" He showed the key to The Spirit and she suddenly gained a sense of fear._

 _"What is this feeling!? I keep feeling like the world will fill up with caring, but not the kind of caring those little bears are used to..." The Spirit thought._

 _"NO! PLEASE, I'LL DO ANYTHING TO HELP ACCOMPLISH YOUR GOALS, JUST DON'T OPEN THE OTHER SIDE OF THE BOOK!!" She begged to the man holding her._

 _"I'm sorry, but if you can't make the world care, I'll have to do it myself...After all, I've got nothing to lose." Daniel said in a delusional state._

 _"No! Don't use dark magic to solve your problems mister! I've learned that dark magic influences the mind and screws with it every so often! Don't make a mistake you'll regret later!" Said Wilma._

 _"I'm sorry, but you don't seem to be that much caring yourself. I know, because you only seem to care about everyone but that book I'm holding." Daniel said._

 _"I do care about the book! I just don't want it to fall into the wrong hands!" Said Wilma_

 _"Well, if you really cared about the book, you could've been hugging and kissing it until the cows come home! Well let me just fix that attitude problem for you!" Said Daniel as he began to unlock the remaining pages._

 _"Wait! Stop!" Yelled Wilma._

 _"For once the mortal is right, STOP THIS MADNESS!!!" Said The Spirit._

 _ **(He opened the pages as strange red magic started spewing out of the book and it made Wilma hug a bookshelf. Daniel made a insane grin and chuckled at the sight of what he's done.)**_

 _"ISN'T THIS BEAUTIFUL!? SHE NOWS TRULY CARES ABOUT EVERYTHING!! THIS IS PERFECT!!!" Daniel laughed._

 _"No it's not! It's disgusting! It's not too late, we can still make her uncaring with the the proglutnuss spell!" Said The Spirit._

 _"Oh, i wouldn't worry about her anymore. Now she truly knows what love is, and she's perfectly happy this way! I would be more concerned with yourself though..." Said Daniel as The Spirit began to turn red._

 _"Oh no... I feel sick! Quick, grant a uncaring spell to turn me back to normal!" Said The Spirit with a sick expression on her face._

 _"Oh why would I do that? Besides there is much work to be done if I want the entire world to look like this. Let's start with the people who rejected me first, so they'll truly see how it feels to care!" Said the delusional mastermind._

 _ **(He walked away leaving everyone in his path feeling like they could love anything. Meanwhile at Care-a-Lot, the Care Bears were watching as Hugs and Tugs were playing with the baby as they giggled their diapers off)**_

 _"This new kid of yours is super fun!" Said Hugs._

 _"Yeah, everyone loves kids!" Said Tugs._

 _"Okay you two, take it easy on the little guy." Said Gramps_

 _"I'm glad the baby likes us." Said Funshine._

 _"Oi, I'm just glad we like the little squirt too!" Said Good Luck._

 _"IT'S READY PEOPLE!" Said Noisy Bear._

 _"Gesh, not so loud Noisy." Said Cheer Bear._

 _"Yeah, you almost made me drop this." Said Grumpy as he gave the modified box to the baby._

 _ **(The box started making music to the tune of Care Bears Countdown. Hugs and Tugs was dancing and the baby was giggling and clapping for joy.)**_

 _"Baby's first musical box." Said Tenderheart._

 _"Thank you for letting us borrow your homemade box." Said Cheer Bear._

 _"No problem, I could always make another one you know..."_

 _"What are we gonna call her until she returns home?" Wondered Wish Bear_

 _"How about, Polka Heart Kid! It fits the title since she somewhat resembles a Care Bear Cousin." Said Tenderheart._

 _"Speaking off, maybe we should invite the Cousins over. They'll get to meet the new guy too!" Said Share Bear_

 _"What do you think Polka Heart? Would you like to meet the Care Bear Cousins?" Asked Gramps._

 _ **(The baby cheered as we zoom towards some black care hearts flying towards the Care-O-Meter. The meter rose higher than ever before, which was the result of impure caring. And very soon, the Care Bears themselves will realize how important it is to care not too little, but not too much either...)**_

 _ **END OF EPISODE 1.**_


	2. EP2: Walk on the Wild Side!

_(The theme song finishes again as we cut to the skies where the 6 Care Cousins, Oppsy, Wonderheart and Wingnut are in their Cloud Crusader flying towards the Forest of Feelings.)_

 _"Wow! I can't believe the Care Bear Cousins are actually taking us to the Forest of Feelings!" Said Wonderheart with glee._

 _"Yeah! It's our first time there and already I can't wait to explore every inch of this place!" Said Oppsy jumping up and down with excitement_

 _"Now don't get too excited Oppsy, this tour will take about an hour to finish." Said Noble Heart Horse_

 _"That way we can get you guys home before sundown." Said Cozy Heart Penguin._

 _"Aw come on! Can't we stay there forever like you guys do?" Said Oppsy._

 _"The main reason we decided to visit Care-a-Lot was because staying at the Forest of Feelings for a long time really set us apart from our new friends." Said Playful Heart Monkey._

 _"Yeah, it sometimes gets boring in the Forest of Feelings, and that's the truth." Said Lotsa Heart Elephant._

 _"We're glad we get to visit Care-a-Lot, well...a lot! Mostly because we're used to the family by now." Said Brave Heart Lion._

 _"Can you imagine if we never met you guys? If we never got to see Care-a-Lot?" Said Bright Heart in his jacket and cap._

 _"Yeah Oppsy, how would you like it if you never got to see your favorite things in Care-a-Lot again?" Asked Wonderheart._

 _"Um... I've changed my mind, Care-a-Lot is the place to be!" Said Oppsy who just drew Care-a-Lot by memory and everyone else laughed._

 _"Here we are guys, the Forest of Feelings!" Said Bright Heart as he finished looking through his telescope._

 _"Land ho!" Yelled Brave Heart as the Cloud Crusader landed in the river._

 _(The Forest of Feelings really stood out from Care-a-Lot. It had all kinds of trees and actual grass like a real forest should have. The cousins jumped off the boat after the anchor was set. The other 5 cousins eventually met up with the crew.)_

 _"Whoa." Said Oppsy in awe with Wingnut having stars for eyes while going "ooh!"_

 _"Look! It's Swift Heart Rabbit, Loyal Heart Dog, Proud Heart Cat, Gentle Heart Lamb, and Treat Heart Pig!" Said Wonderheart._

 _"Nice to see you again Wonderheart!" Said Loyal Heart._

 _"We're happy to see you here in the Forest of Feelings!" Said Treat Heart Pig donning some clothes._

 _"And you must be Oppsy and Wingnut!" Said Proud Heart._

 _"Um... Hi!" Said Oppsy._

 _"Why'd they call him Oppsy?" Said Swift Heart as Oppsy tripped over himself._

 _"Oppsy!" Said Oppsy as everyone laughed._

 _"You see, they've come all the way from Care-a-Lot to visit this wonderful place." Said Noble Heart._

 _"Yeah! And we're giving them a tour of the whole thing." Said Brave Heart._

 _"That doesn't sound baaaaad at all! We'll be happy to help!" Said Gentle Heart._

 _"Alright, let's go!" Said Bright Heart._

 _(The cousins showed the two around in a montage showcasing the cave, the river, and the trees, all while the tune of "Home is In Your Heart" plays in the background.)_

 _"This place is the best! Why didn't we find this place sooner?" Said Oppsy with his belly badge having a picture of a animal paw print on it._

 _"Probably because we weren't born at the time they discovered it. But I'm glad we got to see it for ourselves!" Said Wonderheart._

 _"I'm glad to hear that you guys really enjoyed our home!" Said Playful Heart._

 _"Where do you want to go next?" Asked Bright Heart._

 _"I was thinking we could see that waterfall, go swimming, and have a wonderful picnic!" Said Oppsy while Wonderheart looked into the distance._

 _"That sounds like a terrific idea!" Said Treat Heart._

 _"I second that!" Said Lotsa Heart._

 _"How about we go towards that other forest over there?" Pointed out Wonderheart as she looked at a strange part of the forest._

 _"Huh? Oh, that part?" Asked Brave Heart worriedly._

 _"Yep! I wanna see all of the Forest of Feelings before the day is done!" Said Wonderheart._

 _"Oh no, we are not going into the Twilight Woods!" Said Brave Heart._

 _"Huh? Why not, are you still scared of the dark?" Said Oppsy as Wingnut clucked like a chicken._

 _"Look, it's not that we're scared of the Twilight Woods, it's just that we've never been to this part of the Forest of Feelings before. And that's the truth!" Said Lotsa Heart._

 _"But you guys are tough, you guys aren't supposed to be scared of the dark, you even have a raccoon that can light up the night!" Said Oppsy._

 _"Who said anything about being worried of the dark?" Said Bright Heart._

 _"Huh?" Said Oppsy._

 _"Long ago when the Forest of Feelings first came into existence, there were two sides that never crossed into each other's territory." Said Noble Heart._

 _"We live right here, over on the bright side." Said Cozy Heart._

 _"But on the other side lurks strange creatures known as the Nocturnals." Said Loyal Heart._

 _"W-what are Nocturnals?" Said Wonderheart._

 _"They are unfamiliar creatures that only live in the dark. I tried to negotiate with them outside the woods to let us explore their territory, but all I heard back was a growling noise that was too much for me to handle. We have no idea what the Nocturnals actually look like, but for all we know, they might not be a friendly face." Said Noble Heart._

 _"That's why we can't go on that side of the forest." Said Proud Heart._

 _"Because we don't know what lurks beyond!" Said Brave Heart._

 _"Whoa." Said Oppsy in awe again._

 _"Don't worry, we'll help explore it! Right Oppsy?" Said Wonderheart._

 _"Um...I don't know, I mean we could really use that picnic." Said Oppsy_

 _"That's what I was thinking!" Said Treat Heart._

 _"No, Wonderheart's right! The only way to find out about the Nocturnals is by diving right into the Twilight Woods!" Said Loyal Heart._

 _"But what if we get lost?" Wondered Swift Heart._

 _"I have a idea! Treat Heart, can we see your sandwich for a second?" Said Bright Heart._

 _"Huh? Of course! But why though?" Said Treat Heart._

 _"We're going to make a trail of bread crumbs so we won't lose our way back." Said Bright Heart._

 _"That's a great idea Bright Heart! It's just like that story Tenderheart told me!" Said Wonderheart._

 _"I still think we shouldn't disturb the Nocturnals, they might be even more angry if they discovered that we barged right in without warning." Said Noble Heart._

 _"Come on Noble Heart, we won't know what's out there if we don't try!" Said Gentle Heart._

 _"Well...okay. But I'm only coming along to protect you guys, I don't want to lose you again." Said Noble Heart._

 _"We'll be fine, as long as we have our little explorers in front." Said Lotsa Heart._

 _"What do you say you 3? Are you ready to take on the Twilight Woods?" Said Brave Heart._

 _"Yeah! I'm more ready than ever! In fact, I'll light the way!" Said Oppsy as he pulled out a flashlight with a hearts and stickers on it. His belly badge was changed to match the occasion. It resembled his real one, but made with sparkles and glow in the dark markers._

 _"What's that?" Said Loyal Heart._

 _"It's a special flashlight that I use to help the Care Bears when they need it. Care Bear Stare!" Said Oppsy as he flickered it on and off and everyone laughed again._

 _"Alright! Now that we're all set, let's go!" Said Wonderheart as everyone cheered as they ran towards the Twilight Woods, completely unaware that darker forces lurk within the shadows..._

 _(The crew began their expedition of the Twilight Woods as they saw some strange trees twisted in patterns funny patterns. The Care Family went through the forest amazed at every turn.)_

 _"Wow, it's so beautiful." Said Wonderheart._

 _"No wonder The Nocturnals wanted this all to themselves." Said Proud Heart._

 _"Yeah. This place is amazing." Said Loyal Heart._

 _"It certainly makes ours look different from a point of view." Said Bright Heart._

 _"Yeah, doesn't this place look incredible Noble Heart?" Said Brave Heart._

 _"Well, I suppose so, but I really think we should..." Said Noble Heart as he looked around for something._

 _"You think we should what?" Said Swift Heart._

 _"Shh, did you hear that?" Said Noble Heart._

 _"Um, no?" Said Cozy Heart._

 _"Hey, it sounds like chewing!" Said Treat Heart._

 _"Hang on, where's Oppsy?" Said Bright Heart._

 _"Did the Nocturnals get him?" Said Brave Heart shaking._

 _"No, it's coming from behind us..." Said Noble Heart._

 _(The team looked behind them and they saw Oppsy eat the bread crumbs they left as a trail.)_

 _"Oppsy!!" Shouted everyone but the bear._

 _"What? We couldn't let this bread go to waste, so I did you a favor and ate every last crumb that fell." Said Oppsy._

 _"But those crumbs were the only things keeping us from getting lost!" Said Lotsa Heart._

 _"What!? Oppsy... I messed up, big time. What's the point of being a fellow Care Bear if whenever I try to help, I make things worse?..." Said Oppsy feeling down._

 _"Look on the bright side everyone, at least we get to see more of the forest." Said Wonderheart._

 _"No, it's too risky to find more trouble. We've gone far enough into the forest, let's find our way out." Said Noble Heart._

 _"Noble Heart, we don't have to find the Nocturnals, but I say we keep going for the kid's sake." Said Brave Heart._

 _"Look, I can't risk putting you guys in any more danger. If we keep going, we'll probably end up even more lost. Remember when Dark Heart nearly killed us, and the time we turned into gingerbread? We can't risk going further if it means we're going to get hurt." Said Noble Heart._

 _"I realize you're trying to protect us, but we are perfectly capable of protecting ourselves." Said Cozy Heart._

 _"Besides, what's a little fun without knowing what comes next? We survived the Forest of Feelings for this long, so there's no reason why we shouldn't survive here as well." Said Playful Heart_

 _"I know that! But if these Nocturnals are as dangerous as we think they are, I'm not willing to take any chances..." Noble Heart said feeling down._

 _"How about we split up? While some of us look for a way out, the rest of us can keep exploring and find the Nocturnals!" Said Bright Heart._

 _"And prove to you that's there's nothing to be afraid off!" Cozy Heart smiled._

 _"What!? I told you guys, we need to get out of here! What if the Nocturnals are as dangerous as I imagined?" Noble Heart warned._

 _"I'm sure they'll understand why we're doing this. Think about it, if you guys never seen the Nocturnals, then our best chance is to look for them and tell them we mean no harm." Said Wonderheart_

 _"Yeah! And we'll light the way!" Cheered Oppsy flickering his flashlight on and off with Wingnut making noises with agreement._

 _"And don't worry about us Noble Heart!" Bright Heart said confidently._

 _"If these Nocturnals really are dangerous, we'll use the Cousins Call to knock them out, and that's the truth!" Said Lotsa Heart_

 _"...*Sigh*...alright, but I won't be there to help you all out when you get in trouble. I'll go back the way we came and get out of this place. I'll have Loyal Heart, Proud Heart, Gentle Heart and Treat Heart come with me for extra support." Said Noble Heart._

 _"Good call, I'm starving! When we make it out I'll be snacking on all kinds of food!" Said Treat Heart._

 _"Remember cousins, if you need our help, signal us using your belly beams." Loyal Heart stated._

 _"And Brave Heart, I'm leaving you in charge of the kids. Whatever you do, do not let them out of your sight." Said Noble Heart._

 _"Yes sir! I'll keep Wonderheart and Oppsy safer than a mother caring for her child and...huh? Wonderheart? Oppsy? Oh no, I lost them! I lost them in the Twilight Woods!" Brave Heart was terrified._

 _"Um, we're right here Brave Heart." Wonderheart tugged on his leg._

 _"Oh! There you are." Said Brave Heart._

 _"Okay Noble Heart, we'll see you later!" Said Swift Heart as Noble Heart's crew left in the direction the bread crumbs were._

 _We turn our attention to Wonderheart's team as they looked around and saw many bizzare shapes for the mushrooms and trees as Oppsy tried his best to draw the shapes as accurately as possible._

 _"Wow! The place sure is strange..." Said Wonderheart._

 _"It makes you wonder why we haven't been here years ago." Swift Heart said checking out the scenery._

 _"It's mostly because we Care Bear Cousins have been warned about the dangers of the Nocturnals, and that's the truth." Replied Lotsa Heart._

 _"Oh I'm pretty sure that whatever Noble Heart meant by these so called Nocturnals are just some animals that come out at night. What could be so scary about them?" Said Oppsy who almost finished drawing._

 _Just then the bushes were shaking, which frightened Oppsy into messing up his drawing._

 _"Oppsy, now I have to start over..." Said Oppsy wiping off his belly badge._

 _"Shh, did you hear that?" Said Bright Heart._

 _"Huh? It must've came from the bushes." Said Wonderheart._

 _"Um, is Playful Heart trying to prank us or something?" Wondered Oppsy._

 _"For once, that wasn't me..." Playful Heart said worried._

 _"*Gasp* It's the Nocturnals! We gotta hide!" Brave Heart said running away._

 _"Brave Heart wait!" Shouted Cozy Heart._

 _Brave Heart hid in a nearby bush, the bush had a strange color of purple and Brave Heart was shivering as he looked around until his nose touched a unfamiliar looking nose of a unfamiliar pink cat._

 _"Waaah! Nocturnal!" Yelled Brave Heart._

 _"Yikes! A Daytimer!" The pink cat shouted._

 _They both jumped away from each other and while Brave Heart hid behind Oppsy, the cat hid behind a tree._

 _"Huh? Hey, that Nocturnal doesn't look as scary as Noble Heart described it." Said Bright Heart._

 _"You stay away from me Daytimers or else I'll have to pounce on you!" Threatened the cat._

 _"Poor guy, he's not scary at all. He's just afraid of strangers, just like we were. It's okay, you can come out now...uh, what's your name?" Said Oppsy._

 _"No, no! I'll never tell you because you are all big, disgusting monsters who-...who... Who look just like, me? Wow, I thought you guys were monsters but you guys look nothing of the sort." Said the cat calming down._

 _"That's right, we aren't monsters at all. We're just here to explore. I'm Wonderheart Bear, one of the many Care Bears."_

 _"And I'm Oppsy Bear, and this is Wingnut!" Oppsy said as Wingnut introduced himself with a few beeps._

 _"And we're the Care Bear Cousins. I'm Bright Heart Racoon, and this is Lotsa Heart Elephant, Cozy Heart Penguin, Swift Heart Rabbit, Playful Heart Monkey..."_

 _"And our fearless leader, Brave Heart Lion!" Lotsa Heart said pointing to Brave Heart still shivering by the sight of the Nocturnal._

 _"It's a pleasure to meet you, my name is Twin Heart Jaguar. People say I have two hearts, one for loving and sharing the feelings I have and the other for being aware of my actions."_

 _"Nice to meet you Twin Heart, although you don't seem to have a Belly Badge like we do, have you been like this since you were born?" Asked Cozy Heart._

 _"Um, "Belly Badge"? Sorry, I'm not entirely familiar of your kind yet, it's just that we aren't used to seeing new faces. The leader of the pack says that outsiders like you are savage beasts that want to eat us for dinner." Twin Heart shivered a bit._

 _"Savage beasts?" Questioned Swift Heart._

 _"Now where have we heard that before?" Oppsy wondered._

 _"That's it! The Nocturnals this whole time were just like us, because we've never been to each others lands before, these guys must be as scared of us as we were of them." Said Bright Heart._

 _"Phew! Thank goodness you aren't some big scary monster. I guess Noble Heart was wrong." Said Brave Heart with relief._

 _"Monsters? That's not true at all, we aren't the real monsters your noble friend speaks off. Although, you may have to watch out for Gloomies..." Twin Heart said with fear in his tone._

 _"*Gulp* What are...the Gloomies?" Said Oppsy as his flashlight burned out._

 _"Oh no, the battery's dead!" Worried Cozy Heart._

 _"Oppsy...I guess I must've left it on for too long..." Oppsy said ashamed._

 _"Now what are we going to use as a source of light?" Lotsa Heart said._

 _"I can use my belly badge power, but even that won't last forever. We need something much stronger than just a lightbulb." Bright Heart made a thinking motion._

 _"Hang on, I may not like the light, but I know someone who can help you with that problem. Follow me!" Twin Heart said as he jumped into the bushes and into the darkness._

 _"I can barely see them without the light, Bright Heart Racoon, do your stuff!" Said Lotsa Heart._

 _"Roger that!" Said Bright Heart as he rubbed his tummy and spoke as his belly badge glowed..._

 _ **"Bright-Heart!"**_

 _And just like that Bright Heart's Belly Badge glowed and lead the way to Twin Heart._

 _"Amazing!" Said Oppsy in awe._

 _"I can't believe the Nocturnals are actually nice people." Said Brave Heart._

 _"Yeah! And if Twin Heart was just like you Care Cousins, I just hope the rest of these Nocturnals are the same way..." Said Wonderheart with a twinkle in her eyes._

 _Meanwhile, Noble Heart's crew walked through the forest as Loyal Heart sniffed around._

 _"Do you even have the scent of the bread Oppsy ate?" Proud Heart asked impatiently._

 _"At least I thought I did, but I can't sniff anything but these strange sniffs." Loyal Heart said confused._

 _"So, does that mean...w-we're looooooooost?" Gentle Heart worried._

 _"I knew coming here was a bad idea, I tired to tell them that, but now we're just as lost as they'll turn out to be..." Noble Heart said depressed._

 _"But there's gotta be some way we can escape this fiendish forest!" Worried Proud Heart._

 _"How about we ask those 2?" Treat Heart said._

 _"Hang on, what do you mean those two?" Noble Heart wondered._

 _"I dunno, I saw this blue zebra and a yellow giraffe that look just like us!" Treat Heart pointed at the two feasting on some strange plants that kept growing back after each bite._

 _"Could they be Nocturnals?" Wondered Loyal Heart._

 _"They do look like us, maybe you were wrong Noble Heaaaaaaart." Gentle Heart pointed out._

 _"B-but, they can't be like us, what about those growling noises I heard when I first met them?" Questioned Noble Heart._

 _"You mean the noises that went something like..." Treat Heart impersonated the growling noise that Noble Heart was talking about and it accidentally scared the zebra and the giraffe away._

 _"It's a Daytimer!" The zebra jumped._

 _"Let's get out of here!" The giraffe shouted as they ran away._

 _"Huh? Wait! I'm sorry!" Treat Heart said as Gentle Heart had a plan._

 _Gentle Heart rubbed her Belly Badge and spoke as it glowed..._

 _ **"Gentle-Heart!"**_

 _Her mark reached the two as they calmed down and slowly stopped running._

 _"Greetings from the Forest of Feelings!" Said Loyal Heart as Noble Heart looked at them suspiciously._

 _"The forest of what?" The zebra asked._

 _"The forest of feelings, we came from there to learn more about your kind." Said Treat Heart._

 _"Our kind!? What about your kind!?" The giraffe shouted._

 _"Yeah! We never guessed that you Daytimers would look so much like us!" The zebra said shaking._

 _"Hold on, what did you call us?" Proud Heart asked._

 _"Daytimers, that's what the leader of the pack called people who came from the outside of the forest." Answered the giraffe._

 _"Oh, well that changes everything. We thought you guys were monsters too!" Said Loyal Heart._

 _"Wait, you did?" Wondered the zebra._

 _"Oh no, we aren't monsters, we're actually pretty friendly folk once you get to know us. My name is Sunny Heart Giraffe. My job is to make sure everyone has a bright and cheerful day."_

 _"And my name is Dreamy Heart Zebra, and I make sure everyone in the Twilight Woods gets a good night's sleep. I also help my friends dream big to help think of tomorrow!"_

 _"Nice to meet you two, my name is Loyal Heart Dog and this is Proud Heart Cat, Gentle Heart Lamb, Treat Heart Pig, and our leader Noble Heart Horse."_

 _"Wow, it's a pleasure to meet you guys. We should tell the leader that the Daytimers aren't as bad as we thought they were!" Said Dreamy Heart._

 _"Yeah! Let's go!" Said Sunny Heart as they signaled the others to follow them._

 _"Whoa, these guys are awesome!" Treat Heart cheered._

 _"And you were worried about some monsters Noble Heart. Tell me, do those two seem like monsters to you?" Teased Proud Heart._

 _"No...I guess not. I could've sworn that I heard growling noises like a savage beast." Noble Heart recalled._

 _"Well, maybe that was their tummies growling." Treat Heart said pointing at his stomach._

 _"At least give them a chance Noble Heart." Loyal Heart suggested_

 _"But I promise that we won't let our guard dooooooown." Gentle Heart crossed her heart._

 _"But, I, what if...oh okay. But if push comes to shove, we'll have to call the other cousins." Noble Heart nodded._

 _"Speaking of, I think we should probably look for them now." Proud Heart stated._

 _"Don't worry everyone. If I know better, I think everyone's doing a-okay!" Treat Heart stated._

 _"Yow!" Said Brave Heart as we cut to him eating a glowing berry._

 _"These things sure pack a punch! What's in these things?" Oppsy asked as he rubbed his tummy._

 _"Well, it's a special treat made from our finest glowworm trees. We call them, glow-bo berries." Twin Heart stated._

 _"Glowworms!? Yuck!" Oppsy drew a frowny face on his tummy with a sick expression on his face._

 _"Glowworms growing on a tree? That's theoretically impossible!" Bright Heart said astounded._

 _"Not entirely, the ground here is special. It can be used to plant anything you want and turn it into a tree within weeks." Twin Heart said as he punched a tree and grabbed a jar of peanut butter from the branches which he then gave to Lotsa Heart._

 _"For me?" Asked Lotsa Heart._

 _"Anything to satisfy my new Daytimer friends!" Said Twin Heart._

 _"Wow! Thanks allot!" Lotsa Heart then dug in with her trunk._

 _Wingnut studied one of the trees as he pounded on it with his arm. Some nuts and bolts fell out of it and landed near Wingnut. Worried that his friends would find out, he quickly ate the nuts and bolts and whistled as if nothing happened. Wonderheart looked at Wingnut then turned to Twin Heart._

 _"Wow, is there anything this place doesn't have!" Wonderheart said amazed._

 _"I think they have everything but the kitchen sink." Playful Heart joked._

 _"Do you think they have a flashlight tree somewhere?" Said Oppsy._

 _"Oh no we don't. You see, we actually hate the light, it's too much out of our comfort zone." Twin Heart stated._

 _"Wow, really?" Wonderheart's smile started to turn into a frown._

 _"I know something that minor might not be a problem for you, but we just feel uncomfortable outside of our forest." Twin Heart said trying to look tough._

 _"Don't worry 'bout the light! It's just as fun as the dark!" Said Swift Heart._

 _"Really?" Said Twin Heart._

 _"Absolutely! Brave Heart here used to be afraid of the dark just like you are afraid of the light, and that's the truth!" Said Lotsa Heart._

 _"That's right! As someone who has overcome his fear of the dark, I'll help you overcome your fear of the light!" Brave Heart said with pride._

 _"Speaking off, is that the guy who'll fix my flashlight?" Oppsy pointed to a kangaroo wearing a construction helmet, who was having trouble fixing a warning signal in the dark._

 _"He looks pretty clumsy, are you sure he's the one?" Bright Heart asked._

 _"Absolutely! He may not be that good at seeing in the dark, but that's what makes Handy Heart Kangaroo so unqiue. He's always got what he needs in his magic pouch." Twin Heart said smiling._

 _"Wingnut didn't have any spare flashlight batteries anyway, I should've reminded him to get some." Oppsy said as Wingnut felt down._

 _"Not to worry Oppsy, I'll ask old Handy Heart here if he can fix that light of yours, despite my feelings agianst it." Twin Heart said as he approached Handy Heart who was just about done with the warning sign._

 _"Hey Twin Heart! Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes! And it looks like you brought a couple of new guys around, where'd you find 'em?" The kangaroo asked._

 _"You won't believe this, but these guys are Daytimers." Twin Heart explained before Handy Heart snapped on his feet._

 _"Daytimers!? Help!!!" He was about to push the button to manual activate the warning signal._

 _"Wait! These are not monsters. Handy Heart, let me introduce you to the Care Bears and the Care Bear Cousins!" Twin Heart said with joy._

 _"Nice to meet you Handy Heart!" Waved Cozy Heart._

 _"Huh? Hey... you guys don't look that scary, or even sound that scary. Alright, I'll bite. So what are a couple of zoo animals doing in the Twilight Woods?" Said Handy Heart calming down._

 _"We can looking for you guys to help prove to Noble Heart that you guys aren't monsters." Said Wonderheart_

 _"...and I need someone to help fix my flashlight." Oppsy said pointing to his flashlight._

 _"Huh? You mean the thing that creates light near instantly?" Handy Heart shaked a bit._

 _"Yes I know you don't like it, but we must endure the light, just like Brave Heart said." Twin Heart said proudly._

 _"No thanks necessary, that was just me being brave." Brave Heart blushed._

 _"Well...alright. Now let's see what's in the sack..." Handy Heart pulled out a battery and put it in the flashlight as it began to turn on._

 _"Hey! It's working! Thanks allo-" Oppsy said as he accidentally shined the light in Handy Heart's face._

 _"Yeow! Watch it!" The kangaroo jumped up and down in a panic._

 _"O-oppsy! Sorry about that Handy Heart..." Oppsy said as he tried to smile to make Handy Heart feel better._

 _"Man, you guys sure are something. Just wait until the wise wolf gets word of your arrival..." Handy Heart said as he checked his body for anything bad._

 _"Wise wolf?" Brave Heart wondered._

 _"Please do tell us, who is the wise wolf?" Bright Heart asked._

 _"Only the smartest out of all of us, he was the one who warned us of the Daytimers." Twin Heart stated._

 _"Just like Noble Heart." Said Cozy Heart._

 _"Um, where can we find this...wise wolf?" Lotsa Heart asked._

 _"He's in his very important cave, doing very important things..." Handy Heart told the crew._

 _We cut to a grey wolf like figure sleeping on a old tree stump in a leaky cave._

 _"Hey, Wise Heart Wolf, wake up!" Shouted Dreamy Heart._

 _The strange wolf had a short delay and he woke up and saw the zebra and giraffe together._

 _"Huh? Greetings Dreamy Heart and Sunny Heart. I had another dream about bats hiding in a cave today." The wolf said rubbing his eyes._

 _"We have some exciting news chief Wise Heart!" Said Dreamy Heart excitedly_

 _"Yeah, these guys are the Daytimers you've been talking about!" Sunny Heart pointed out._

 _"Huh!? Daytimers!?" Wise Heart fainted but quickly recovered._

 _"That's right, we're the Care Bear Cousins and we're here to find out if you guys are good or bad!" Said Loyal Heart._

 _"Huh? You, Daytimers, want to learn about us? I don't know, it's just that we never actually saw anyone come from the other side because we'd assumed that some monsters already ate everyone from the other side." Wise Heart stated._

 _"But I heard you guys growl like beasts outside of your domain. I always assumed you guys were monsters after that, that's why we haven't been here before." Noble Heart told the wolf._

 _"Huh? Growling? Oh that wasn't us little horsey, you probably must've came at the wrong time." Wise Heart answered._

 _"But if that wasn't you guys growling, then who was growling that day?" Loyal Heart asked as they heard Handy Heart scream._

 _"Wise Heart! The Gloomies are coming!" Handy Heart yelled as the others followed him._

 _"The Gloomies?" Noble Heart questioned._

 _"Um, what are Gloomies exactly!?" Oppsy asked trying to keep up._

 _"Only the most brutal and savage monsters that only show up when night falls on your side, but the sun rises on our side!" Twin Heart stated as they all ran into the cave._

 _"Noble Heart!" Wonderheart cheered._

 _"Huh? Wonderheart, Oppsy, Care Cousins! You are all okay?!" Noble Heart said surprised._

 _"That's right! Say hello to Handy Heart Kangaroo, and Twin Heart Jaguar!" Brave Heart introduced._

 _"And who are these 3 of these so called Nocturnals?" Playful Heart asked._

 _"Well you see monkey, I'm Wise Heart Wolf and this is Dreamy Heart Zebra and Sunny Heart Giraffe."_

 _"Hello! Are you more of these friendly Daytimers?" Dreamy Heart asked before they heard stomping noises._

 _There they were, 3 giant beasts filled with nothing but shadow. They roared the exact roar Noble Heart imagined as they tore and ate the bark off of them._

 _"Whoa! What are they doing to the trees you worked so hard to grow!?" Oppsy yelled._

 _"Well, these guys are apparently big monsters who eat the bark off of every tree in the forest. They do go away after sundown, but until then we're stuck with them until they get tired." Wise Wolf said unamused._

 _"But that's not nice at all!" Wonderheart said worried._

 _"Have you tried standing your ground and telling these guys that they're eating too much?" Brave Heart suggested._

 _"Tried it the first time, it didn't work." Dreamy Heart said embarrassed._

 _"But we've gotten used to these guys showing up every few days, we could always grow more trees one night before they get smashed a few days later." Handy Heart said unconfidently._

 _"Even if there are no trees around, they always wander about in the daylight waiting for any signs of life to move." Sunny Heart said it like he's okay with this._

 _"But these guys are destroying your homes!" Lotsa Heart tried to set them straight._

 _"Ehh, we're just glad they don't come out at night. Gives us plenty of time to make do with anything they won't eat." Wise Heart stated._

 _"Are you seriously letting these things get away with this!?" Proud Heart shouted._

 _"There's nothing we can do, we just don't have the strengh to send those things packing..." Twin Heart said sadly._

 _"Hey! Don't give up! Me, Wonderheart, Wingnut, and the Cousins will help save your forest!" Oppsy said who drew a man wearing a cape on his tummy symbolizing bravery._

 _"Yeah! Let's go Cousins!" Loyal Heart pointed into the air._

 _"Aye aye!" Swift Heart shouted._

 _"Charge!" Brave Heart yelled at the top of his lungs._

 _"Wait! We don't know what those things are capable of yet. We need a plan." Said Noble Heart_

 _"Hold on, how about we gather them all in one place using the darkness?" Bright Heart suggested_

 _"Great idea Bright Heart!" Gentle Heart was happy with that idea._

 _"But how can we use the darkness?" Lotsa Heart wondered._

 _"Handy Heart, do you have any blindfolds or giant boxes we can use?" Bright Heart asked._

 _"Well, I do have this magic mirror. It's supposed to turn things into the opposite of themselves." Handy Heart pulled it out of his pouch._

 _"Perfect! If that mirror was capable of turning brave into cowardly and bright into not-so-bright..." Bright Heart concluded._

 _"Then my flashlight will turn into a flash-dark!" Oppsy said proudly._

 _"Oh, I never thought of a plan like that! You guys seem to know what you're doing!" Handy Heart remarked._

 _"We'll just leave this to you then." Said Wise Heart._

 _"Actually, there is one thing you can help us with...!" Wonderheart had a even better plan._

 _"Yeah, but it's going to take some serious bravery out of you guys." Brave Heart said as he rubbed his tummy making his belly badge glow..._

 _ **"Brave-Heart!"**_

 _We cut to Oppsy closing his eyes and holding the flashlight in front of the mirror to make it cause darkness instead of light. He then approaches one of the Gloomies._

 _"Hey! Take this!" Oppsy pointed the flash-dark at the Gloomie and it scared it away from him._

 _The other Care Cousins and Nocturnals grabbed some flash-darks from Handy Heart and they darkened up the day as the Gloomies fled for their lives until they all were gathered in one place. and the Care Cousins lined up as Brave Heart signaled them to prepare to call._

 _"What do we do now that they're in one place?" Twin Heart asked bravely._

 _"Do what we do!" Lotsa Heart called out as Oppsy drew his "amplified" icon on his belly badge and readied his flash-dark as Wingnut readied a heart shaped headlight._

 _ **"Care Bears Countdown! Five, four, three, two, one, stare!"**_

 _The state from Wonderheart and Wingnut, combined with Oppsy's flash-dark pushed the Gloomies back a bit. Brave Heart began to call out their own version of the Care Bear Stare..._

 _ **"Care Bear Cousins, count 'em up! 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 11! Cousins Call!"**_

 _The Nocturnals roared with the cousins as animal noises of all sorts filed the forest with beams of musical notes that reached the Gloomies and it frightened them away into the unknown._

 _"We did it!" Oppsy and his friends cheered!_

 _Later that day, the Nocturnals showed the crew the way out as they explored the Forest of Feelings at night with Oppsy._

 _"Wow, the Forest of Feelings looks incredible! I don't know why we haven't came here sooner!" Dreamy Heart said with joy._

 _"Because of the monsters?" Sunny Heart answered._

 _"Speaking off, will we ever see them again?" Twin Heart asked._

 _"Not a chance! Our Cousin Call isn't just one big beam..." Brave Heart said confidently._

 _"It's also a way to communicate with all kinds of creatures." Loyal Heart followed up_

 _"So we told them "stop eating the trees!" and just like that, they went away, probably for good I hope." Bright Heart smiled._

 _"We would like to thank the Care Bears and the Care Bear Cousins for their help. Those monsters were one of the only reasons we were scared of everything that involved light, and we thank you for getting rid of them." Wise Heart smiled._

 _"This whole time I was under the impression that you guys were dangerous and savage. I guess I was wrong about you Nocturnals. As a way to make it up to you, you are welcome to come to the Forest of Feelings whenever you want." Noble Heart said with respect._

 _"You mean it? Thanks guys!" Handy Heart said shaking hands with Bright Heart._

 _"And, we have one last surprise for you guys, don't we Brave Heart?" Noble Heart looked at Brave Heart._

 _"Huh? What? What do you want me to do?" Brave Heart was confused._

 _"The Belly Badges! Give them Belly Badges!" Wonderheart jumped up and down._

 _"Well, I can only copy what I saw Tenderheart did, but I'll try!" Brave Heart said as he did the exact motion Tenderheart used to grant the Belly Badges to his new friends..._

 _On Twin Heart Jaguar, two hearts stuck together was his symbol. On Dreamy Heart Zebra, his symbol was a moon shaped like a heart. On Sunny Heart Giraffe, his heart had sunglasses. On Handy Heart Kangaroo, his heart had some construction tools on it. Finally on Wise Heart Wolf, his heart had a grey beard and a walking stick._

 _"Heh, now we can do that beamy thingy like you guys do right?" Wise Heart asked._

 _"Yep! Welcome to the Care Bear family!" Oppsy, who drew a flashlight on his chest, cheered with Wingnut._

 _"Hey guys! I just got a call from Love-a-Lot, she said that there's a human baby with a Belly Badge on her!" Swift Heart said as the Care Crew gasped._

 _"What's a baby?" Handy Heart asked as we cut to the epilogue._

 _A man, not one of the fat ones you see on TV, was sitting at his desk was holding a stack of cash with one hand and answering the phone with the other._

 _"... what's that? You want your old job back? What is wrong with you? Don't you realize the only reason you were out of the job was because that I found someone who would do work twice as fast as you? Yeah, that guy makes more money than anyone else in this whole damn place. I had to ditch several of the others who were paying me 5 dollars a hour instead of 10 a hour. Look mac, I'm not looking for trouble, but if I ever see your face here again, I'll have to call the police. Are we clear?"_

 _"Yeah...I understand. I understand perfectly that you love money so much that you are willing to marry it..." said the guy on the other line._

 _"Why you..." Enraged, the boss hung up on his face. But just then, the doors swung open to reveal a guy wearing a cloak and holding a book._

 _"Hello boss." The strange man said with a crazed look in his eyes._

 _"Daniel Moorings!? What are you doing in my office!?" The boss threatened._

 _"I've come to "fix" you my boss. Like I said, you love your money so much you would DIE for it, am I right?" Said Daniel._

 _"What are you planning...!" The boss asked as Daniel suddenly pulled a $1.00 dollar bill from his boss's wallet and then set it aflame._

 _"Go on, admit your love, or else I'll burn every dollar you have." Daniel said sternly._

 _"You wouldn't dare..." The Boss talks back to Daniel as he uses magic to burn a $5.00 bill._

 _The process continues as he burns $10, $20, and even $50. The boss begins to lose his mind as all the money his spent working on was going down the drain right before his own eyes. The madman then held a $100 dollar bill in front of his old boss's face._

 _"U-um, you wouldn't burn that would you? I-If you do, I'll be dead broke!" The boss was cracking under pressure._

 _"Admit it you dirty hog, you love money, you only desire money to live, you would kiss your wallet when you sleep, you ARE money." Daniel waved the $100 dollar bill around his boss's face._

 _"OKAY I'LL ADMIT IT! I LOVE MONEY, IT'S LIKE MY FATHER ALWAYS SAID "MONEY MAKES THE WORLD GO 'ROUND!" HE'S RIGHT YOU KNOW!! PLEASE I'M BEGGING YOU, DON'T BURN THAT ONE HUNDRED!" The boss mentally breaked down in front of Daniel._

 _"Prove it." Daniel said coldly._

 _The boss then took the bill out of Daniel's hand and began to rub, lick, and kiss it and tried his hardest to look like the money was his girlfriend._

 _"Perfect. I shall spare your $100 dollars, but you'll have to promise me you'll love all the money in the world if that's what makes you happy..." Daniel looked at his former boss with a smile on his face._

 _"Yes! I promise I'll always love any form of currency! I'll hire more employees to work, I'll even give you your old job back! Thank you Daniel, for showing me how wonderful money is! Prehaps I should get married to you money..." The boss was driven off the deep end and as Daniel walked out of the building, he looked at the book and The Spirit's red face as she looked more pale than ever._

 _"You fool...you don't realise what you've done...you turned a everyday Care Bear problem into something much worse!" Said The weakened Spirit._

 _"But look at him, my boss is now happy with his money. Now I can have my old job back, and he can keep his money, it's a win-win situation." Said Daniel._

 _"But what do you think is going to happen after that!?" The spirit yelled._

 _"I don't know...and you need to shut up. I have more people to "fix". And after that, I'll finally have her care for me again..." Daniel said as he closed the book and walked away._

 _ **To be continued...**_


End file.
